Played For A Baka
by Ramica
Summary: Take one angry ninja turtle, a four year old Rama and an injured cat. Raph is about to learn you can't win some arguments with kids. A Rama short in the Rama series. Complete.


                                           Played For A Baka

Rating – PG for some mild language. We are talking Raph here.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership to any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: In my Legacy story I introduced Rama's pet cat Baka. The chapter that introduced him was told from Mike's POV and all we learned was Raph had to dig the kitten out of a rabbit hole and didn't seem too amused by the fact. This is Raph's POV of those events so we learn what really happened on that day.

~*~

Our first day at the farm was never too relaxing because it always involved cleaning the place up a bit but now that it was done and the house sufficiently aired out after being close up for so long, we now could spend the next few weeks taking it easy.

Still I couldn't wait to get out and stretch my legs and enjoy some of the freedom that the farm offered to us and I decided to go out for a quick walk before dinner.

I looked at my four year old niece, Ramiela above all was the reason for our trip out this way she hadn't been her normal rambunctious self for weeks on end, spending her time seeking cuddles and content to watch TV or colour. During the night she was haunted by nightmares and she seemed to have a constant fear that Shay was coming to get her.

Mike had felt that the farm and the chance to get out and play in sunshine might offer an opportunity for Ramiela to recuperate from the trauma of being kidnapped by her mother, removed from her only home to the world topside and the lies that Shay had tried to convince Rama of on her wild run to take her away from us.

" Ramiela want to come for a walk with me?"

Rama nodded her head eagerly and glanced towards her dad " Cans I?" she asked.

" Sure go and enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. Be back for dinner though," Mike cautioned.

Ramiela slipped her small hand into mine as I took her into the field of long grass that grew not far from the house and main yard.

Casey owned the place having inherited it when his grandmother died, he maintained the house and main yard area but most of the acreage was now left to do its own thing. Untouched in any way.

Rama walked silently beside me her head just up enough that she could see over the grass her eyes were large and rounded with amazement she had never had the chance to get out in the open like this. Last time she had been to the farm she had only been a baby and probably didn't recall it in any way.

Once in a while I thought I saw the hint of a smile creep onto her face then disappear almost as quickly.

She pulled her hand from mine and spun around in the circle looking up at the light blue sky and the white fluffy clouds floating above. It was as if she wanted to take everything in.

I kept walking slowly and she stopped looked around frantically then ran to catch up with me and clutch at my hand as if she was afraid I would disappear on her.

As she started to relax a little more she would skip a bit by my side or hum a little to herself.

Once she pulled free and lingered behind I heard a giggle at my back and turned to see she was nowhere in sight. I shook my head grinning a bit at the game she was playing it was an encouraging sign.

I strode over to where she scrunched not quite hidden in the grass " Want to play hide and seek do ya Rama?"

" Ramiela" she snapped stubbornly correcting me.

I reached down and tousled her hair. If she was playing games then she had to be feeling a little better. Maybe Mike had the right of it after all the farm might be just the ticket she needed to get Ramiela back to her old cheerful playful self. I secretly hoped so because the way she acted now wasn't that interesting to me. I hated how she had been and I knew that Mike cared for it even less.

I sighed knowing how much she could slow me down especially if she was going be playing games I figured I ought to start heading back. Nothing like a four year old dawdling to slow you down.

Suddenly Rama screeched " Uncle Raphiel look!"

I turned in time to see a small black streak make its way through the grass a few feet and disappear almost before my eyes leaving only the swaying grass as a clear sign of it having ever been there at all.

I had seen enough to realize that it was a cat, probably a kitten as it was fairly small and it seemed to favour one leg but it still moved at a good clip.

I wandered over to look at where the cat had vanished and spotted an old rabbit hole or some other varmint burrow.

" What was dat Uncle Raphiel? Where it goes?"

I smiled Rama had seen her very first live cat. Up until now cats were only things she might see in her books at home or on TV commercials.

" It was a cat Ramiela and it went down the hole" I replied simply.

" What if cat can't comes out hole?" Rama asked worriedly her brow scrunching up with concern.

" Don't worry what goes in must come out. He is probably scared and will come out when we leave" I assured her " Let's go back home now dad will be starting supper soon." I urged her.

" I wants cat," Rama protested standing her ground.

The cat I knew was probably wild and most likely wouldn't appreciate us bugging him. On top of that who knew what kind of diseases or things it might carry. I doubted it would be a good idea.

" Forget it Ramiela the kitty likes it out here. This is his home. Kitties don't like being bothered or bugged." I did my best to convince her.

" What kitty eats Uncle Raphiel?" Rama asked as she got down on her hands and knees and stared down into the hole.

" Oh birds, rodents what ever it can manage to catch. The point is the dumb cat is happy so let's leave him" I demanded, " Your dad will be waiting for us."

" Kitty!" Rama yelled down the hole " Kitty come out!"

" Ramiela leave the cat alone your probably scaring it," I snapped at her.

Ramiela sat back and pouted a bit.

" Kitty not coming" she reported to me.

Gee, I wonder why? 

She reached an arm down the hole then sat back again with a large sigh " Can't reach im Uncle Raphiel you gets kitty?"

" No forget it the cat is fine" I declared.

" Kitty stuck" Rama insisted as she stood up and stomped her foot glaring hard at me " Yous help the kitty."

" I am not helping the damned cat. Now come on Ramiela we are going back!" I barked as I started to walk off I stopped and turned back to see she hadn't moved " Are you coming?"

" No" she said firmly.

I snorted and started to stomp off.

I heard her angry shout from behind me " Uncle Raphiel is Mean! I hates you! You no help da kitty and the kitty needs help" she yelled in fury at my back.

I stopped at her angry words. She had been through so much recently and had been so apathetic and listless since that it was a shock almost to see and hear her putting up this much of a fight over a stupid cat.

Why did the dumb cat have to be the first thing she had shown any interest in for weeks?

I stomped back over to her and noted her sulky expression.

" Pease help the kitty" She begged turning watery eyes on me " kitty can't get out I knows he can't."

I don't know what made her so sure he couldn't find his way out I mean after all the cat was just biding his time and soon as we left it would pop out like some jack in the box toy.

I sighed I couldn't handle her telling me she hated me and one look at those sad eyes was enough for me to cave in, I was her favourite Uncle after all and I wasn't about to jeopardize my position with her. Besides what could it take?

" All right I will help the baka" I agreed and was immediately awarded with a large grin.

" Kitty Baka?" Rama asked cheerfully.

" Oh yeah kitty is a big Baka. That cat is such a baka that baka happens to be his name" I informed her quite seriously.

Ramiela only giggled in amusement as I started looking around for a way to dig the cat out without a shovel handy.

I found a good sturdy thick stick, which might be useful. I also had my sais and though they were originally meant to be farming tools I didn't think that they were meant for extensive deep digging purposes. If they were I didn't know if I really wanted to use my sais in that way.

I also knew that I couldn't permit the rabbit hole to collapse on the cat suffocating it under a mound of dirt. I didn't want to go through the trouble of digging out a cat that might die in the process. I also had a feeling Rama might have a problem with it if the cat died.

I used my hands, the stick and the sai to open up the tunnel and then reached down it a ways to see if I could feel any thing. That is how I continued.

 It was slow backbreaking work and I was getting dirt everywhere feeling that I'd never get it all off. I started to sweat from the effort and was just as glad that my bandanna soaked up the droplets of sweat on my face, keeping it out of my eyes.

 I could never figure out why we being reptiles could sweat. I suppose our bodies had changed enough in the mutation that it was something we could do.

Time ticked on and I was getting no where Ramiela played nearby picking up interesting rocks and pebbles that caught her eye and would come up to show them to me then ask impudently.

" Gots kitty yet?"

I groaned I knew Mike had probably started dinner and would soon be worried if we didn't make it back any time soon. The task was far more daunting then expected and I decided it was time to throw in the towel. I had, had enough of this game!

" Forget it Ramiela Kitty is way down that hole." I told her sitting back.

" You says you'd help da kitty. So helps the kitty," Ramiela demanded stubbornly.

" NO! It is late. Your dad will be worried we are going home. I tried I did my best kitty doesn't want to be helped." I declared standing up and scooping her into my arms. I started to pack her towards home.

" No uncle Raphiel helps the kitty" she ordered me.

" Ramiela the kitty doesn't want my help and we are going home," I snapped.

" You lies Uncle Raphiel. You lies just like Shay. You says you help the kitty and now yous not!" she accused hitting me with tiny balled up fists on my shoulder.

She knew she wasn't supposed to hit people outside of the dojo but I was willing to forgo that at the moment. 

Ramiela suddenly broke into tears " You lies to me!" she wailed.

I rolled my eyes Great, just great!

Not only was I losing my status as favourite uncle I would bring such an upset and unhappy daughter back to the farmhouse that Mike would be ready to tear a strip off of me for it. I mean he did bring her out here for a reason. 

If that wasn't enough, I was now being lumped in with the monster of all monsters, Shay.

I cursed loud and long to the sky above in every language that I knew swear words in. I glared at the still crying little turtle child in my arms.

I knew I couldn't go back now. I could not let Ramiela consider me a liar.

" All right calm down now. I'll go help the blasted baka" I relented reluctantly.

Ramiela sniffed and wiped at her tears with one arm she didn't say anything but the look on her sullen tear stained face spoke volumes ' Prove it! I can't trust you now' and that look hurt.

If it took the rest of the night I would stay here and drag that cat out. I 'd probably end up being torn to pieces when I did but this was for my niece after all.

It took a lot more work before I managed to feel some fur in the tunnel and hauled the cat out into the fading light. I was expecting trouble from the kitten but it seemed to relax in my arms and began to purr.

Ramiela smiled and looked up at the cat " What that noise?"

" Baka is purring some cats will do that when they are happy." I told her.

" Kitty is happy you saves him Uncle Raphiel" she informed me then grinned " I holds kitty Baka?" she inquired as she bounced around me.

" No I better hold him and make sure he doesn't escape" I grumbled knowing if the cat got away I'd be expected to save him again.

The scrawny black cat relaxed in my arms purring louder and closing his eyes in pure bliss he was sucking up big time now, which might not be such a bad idea as I was ready to throttle him for all the trouble he put me through.

" I keeps Baka?" Rama asked

" That is up to your dad and Leo" I replied.

I looked the cat over wondering why in the world she would want to keep this scrawny, matted, broken leg, crooked tail, sorriest excuse for a cat that I had ever seen. It was a pathetic looking animal. 

As we neared the farmhouse I let her hold the cat making sure she was careful of the damaged limb I was pretty sure it wasn't going run off by this point. Rama buried her face in its scruffy coat and looked up a pleased smile on her face.

" He happy Baka likes me." She announced with glee.

I headed towards the house wanting to grab a shower before dinner Rama could see the house and she was walking very slowly as she held her wounded charge.

I entered the house and was met by a very worried Mike.

" Raph where is Rama?" he demanded quickly.

" She is coming. She is fine. Do you know what your daughter had me doing?"

" I have no idea. What?" Mike asked, as he looked me over his eye ridges rising slightly.

So I told him how I had to dig a pathetic cat out of a rabbit hole. 

I saw him duck out of the house as I headed for the shower.

~*~

Rama appeared at the dinner table carrying the cat in her arms " Baka get to stay. Daddy and Sensay say he can stays with us."

Mike smiled " You know Raph I don't know how you could manage to call such a pleasant affectionate creature as that a baka" Mike chided gently " But according to Rama you told her that was its name."

I glowered darkly at the cat. It was being as sweet as could be as Mike opened a can of tuna to give to it, as we didn't have cat food at the moment.

No way had that cat been this agreeable when I was trying to get it out of the hole.

I did not like to lose face and I could only handle so much teasing at my expense, as the family well knew. And I was quite sure that cat was laughing at me.

This though had to be a red-letter day because both Rama and that cat had ended up royally playing me for a baka!

The End


End file.
